The present invention relates to relief of stomach distress, and more particularly to relief of stomach distress by ingestion of an antacid. 2. Description of the Prior Art
Stomach distress, especially that caused by excess stomach acid, is a very common ailment and many products are commercially available for its relief. Yet, such commercial remedies also have several drawbacks.
Conventional remedies currently available on the market comprise aluminum hydroxide, magnesium hydroxide, calcium carbonate, or a combination thereof as an antacid. However, such ingredients have been associated with several undesirable side effects. Aluminum hydroxide has been reported to cause constipation, and it has been suggested that adults suffering from metabolic bone diseases should avoid aluminum-containing antacids. Those suffering from kidney disease also have been advised against ingestion of aluminum hydroxide over long periods o time. Moreover, some reports have linked aluminum ingestion with Alzheimer's disease.
Magnesium hydroxide also has been associated with health problems. Since magnesium hydroxide is a laxative, it has a tendency to cause diarrhea and should not be used regularly. Further, magnesium-containing antacids should be avoided by those with severe kidney disease. In fact, it is recommended that such antacids not be taken for more than two weeks without strict medical supervision. The constipation-inducing effect of aluminum hydroxide might be counteracted by the laxative effect of magnesium hydroxide in an antacid employing a combination of the two, but the two often are not counterbalanced so precisely as to completely nullify the effects. Thus, ingesting even those antacids comprising a combination of aluminum hydroxide and magnesium hydroxide tends to cause either constipation or diarrhea.
Ingestion of calcium carbonate has been related to constipation. In addition, its use is not recommended by those with high blood calcium levels, reduced parathyroid gland function, kidney stones or irregular heart beat.
Accordingly, safe antacids are still needed that avoid the use of aluminum hydroxide, magnesium hydroxide and calcium carbonate, and the side effects associated with such compounds.